The Thorn That Guards The Rose
by Sandy K
Summary: Ever wonder what was going on in The Shire while the hobbits were away? --WIP--
1. Strange News And Not From Bree

Summary: Ever wonder what was going on in The Shire while the hobbits were away?  
  
Author's Note: This is my first multi-chapter story. As of right now, I'm not sure of the exact number of chapters. I will make every effort to post at least one a month, more often if we're lucky.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor do I make any money from them. They belong completely to the Tolkien estate and their affiliates.  
  
Special thanks to Marigold, a wonderful beta, who believes in me even when I don't believe in myself.  
  
CHAPTER 1: STRANGE NEWS - AND NOT FROM BREE  
  
"They say Fredegar Bolger just barely made it to safety with his own life. They're calling him a true hero, alerting the rest of Buckland to the danger!"  
  
News travels fast in the Shire. Bad news, doubly so. By the evening of October 1st, it was the only topic of conversation at The Green Dragon in Bywater, and indeed every inn in the Shire. A house in Crickhollow had been broken into! Frodo Baggins, formerly of Bag End, along with his young cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, were missing. Also missing was Mr. Baggins' gardener, Samwise Gamgee, the old gaffer's son. Such a to do had never been heard of, and their disappearance was not the only gossip.  
  
"Some's sayin' old Farmer Maggot had one of them Big Folk trespassing on his land just the day before them lads vanished."  
  
Every table in the inn was filled with hobbits, all discussing the strange goings on. Farmers and farriers, merchants and millers, anyone and everyone was eager to have an ale and hear the latest gossip. The standing room only crowd made it difficult for the serving lasses to bring drinks to the customers.  
  
"The gaffer told me only last week one of the Big Folk, dressed all in black, came round asking for Mr. Frodo. Didn't like the looks of 'im, nor the way he talked. Said he was mighty put out when the gaffer wouldn't carry a message to Bucklebury. Hissed at him, he did!" Daddy Twofoot, enjoying a bit of celebrity as the gaffer's neighbour, leaned back in his chair, plunked his feet on the table and curtly nodded before accepting another ale from a harried-looking Magnolia Hornblower.  
  
"Rode down the Bounders guarding the North Gates, those black riders did! Killed one of 'em dead I heard, and the others still aren't quite right in the head yet, nor is Mr. Fredegar!"  
  
At this, the inn became quiet for a few moments, the buzz of conversation falling off as though a wave had swept through the room. Suddenly the inn seemed to become hotter and stuffier than before, the crush of the crowd and the smell of stale pipeweed smoke almost overwhelming. The only noise was the clink of mugs as several overworked young lads with dish cloths tried to keep up with the demand. A merchant at a nearby table, passing through on his way to Michel Delving, cleared his throat and ordered another ale, breaking the strange spell that had descended over the inn, the level of noise rising once more.  
  
"I've always known that Frodo Baggins would come to a nasty end. Now he's gone and taken the future Master of the Hall and the future Thain right along with him, and him only a youngster and all. Rosie! Your Sam's gone missing as well. I heard Frodo dragged him along to keep up the garden at his new house. Did he say anything to you before he left for Crickhollow? What kind of trouble has Frodo gone and got himself into?"  
  
"Ted Sandyman! Don't you be accusing Mr. Frodo of any wrongdoing!" Rosie Cotton spun around from her task of clearing empty mugs at the next table and stabbed Sandyman with a withering look. "If Sam wants to take care of Mr. Frodo's bit of garden, then that's his concern. Mr. Frodo is an upstanding, well-spoken, gentlehobbit. He'd not be going out looking for trouble. If trouble has found him, he could do worse than to have Samwise Gamgee standing by his side. You just mark my words, all four of those lads will turn up and you'll be wishing you'd kept a civil tongue in your head!"  
  
Ignoring the scowl that crossed Ted Sandyman's face, Rosie turned back to her task of clearing the table, her hands shaking with fury, and something more. Excusing herself to the group of newcomers who immediately took possession of the now clean table she made her way quickly to the kitchen. Being well past supper, the kitchen was empty and this was the only room that offered a bit of privacy from the unusually large crowd. In all the years of her employment at The Green Dragon, Rosie had never seen so many customers as were here tonight. She'd heard tell of a good crowd after Mr. Bilbo Baggins' infamous final birthday party, but she had been just a young girl then, and didn't remember much about the event.  
  
'I don't know how much more of this talk I can take!' she thought frantically. 'Sam knew something, he did. Told me he was going off to Crickhollow with Mr. Frodo and I most likely wouldn't hear from him for a while. I wish he hadn't gone! But, Sam's always been loyal to Mr. Frodo. I think he'd walk through fire if Frodo asked him to.' Rosie forcefully stopped herself unconsciously wiping the countertops with her towel. Mrs. Goodbody and her daughter had left the kitchen spotless as usual, despite the lateness of the hour and the amazing number of dinners that had been served this evening. The Green Dragon was one of the Shire's finest inns, serving the best ale for miles around; however, the cooking left something to be desired in the way of variety. While hot and delicious, Mrs. Goodbody had no talent for menus, there being only three dishes available for patrons to choose from. It said something for the interest local hobbits had for news of the break-in; never had The Green Dragon served so many plates of sautéed mushrooms and bacon - Mrs. Goodbody's best dish - in one night.  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself, she sat down in a nearby chair and rocked back and forth. 'Sam said don't listen to any of the news or gossip coming out of Buckland! What could he have possibly known that would cause such an uproar? Sam, Mr. Frodo, Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin all missing.' Swiping at her now streaming eyes, Rosie got up and began restlessly pacing the spacious room. 'Well, they can't be dead, they just can't be! Whatever has happened, they are NOT dead!' Suddenly she stopped her pacing and slammed her hand down on the counter. 'Sam said he had something important to discuss when next he saw me. That's not the kind of talk you hear from a hobbit who's not planning on returning. The least I can do is keep an eye on his gaffer for him, like he asked. That nasty Lotho Sackville-Baggins is living up at Bag End now and already trying to throw his weight around. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll manage to stir up?'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Goodbody, the proprietor of the inn, "Rosie, there you are lass! Get back out here! I'm not paying you to hide in the kitchen all night! We've got customers! And two of your brothers are looking for you as well." Turning, he left the room before he had even fully entered.  
  
Rosie straightened her skirts, smoothed her hair and scrubbed at her remaining tears. Then, taking a deep breath and grabbing a fresh towel, she marched back out into the pub. Sure enough, Young Tom and Jolly were standing together at the far end of the bar. Rosie caught their attention and then turned to serve a long line of customers waiting none too patiently for more ale. Seemed everyone was in a hurry to get back to their conversations.  
  
About thirty minutes later, everyone's curiosity had been satisfied, for that night at least, and the crowd began to thin out. Farmers rise early, choice news or no. Conversations slowly died away or were carried through the door to the courtyard outside. After clearing a few more tables, Rosie called goodnight to Mr. Goodbody, who was starting to count up the till, left the few remaining customers to Magnolia, and went to join her brothers who had secured a table in a back corner.  
  
"It's late. Why are you here? Have you had news?" she asked softly, plopping down beside Jolly. The differences in their appearance were so pronounced, folks often forgot they were twins, an unusual relationship in the Shire, to be sure. Rosie was petite, being 3'2" with fine, delicate features; Jolly, tall at 3'6" with a rugged, chiselled look and brown from working in the sun.  
  
"Well," Tom answered with a frown and a heavy sigh, taking a long pull from his mug. "Da and Nick finished up their business in Stock and got home earlier this evening. Seems the rumours are true. They met up with a Shirriff on his way to Frogmorton who told them the whole story. The front door of Mr. Frodo's house had been smashed in. According to the Shirriff, the only evidence of Mr. Frodo ever having been there was one of his cloaks, leastways Mr. Fredegar said it was Mr. Frodo's, left lying on the doorstep. Of Sam and the others there was no trace. Nothing to even show they had ever been there."  
  
Before Rosie could fully react to this news, Jolly jumped into the hushed conversation, "And that's not all. Poor ole' Simon Banks was run clean through by one of them Big Folk. Hiram Rumble and Wills Boffin were both trampled by their horses. Wills' got hisself a broke leg and some cracked ribs. Hiram is still knocked out. No one knows when, or if, he'll come 'round. According to Wills, there were three of 'em. All riding horses black as midnight. And all of 'em looking just the same as Sam's gaffer described his visitor last week. None of the Bounders knows how they managed to get into the Shire without being seen."  
  
Horrified by what she was hearing, Rosie grasped for the only bit of good she could find in the situation, "So those Big Folk, those Riders, they didn't have any hobbits with them, did they? They weren't carrying any bundles on their horses, were they? Did the bounders notice?"  
  
"The Shirriff didn't mention bundles or hobbits, but I figure Wills was a mite busy being trampled at the time to take much notice. Come on, we'd best be headin' for home. Da won't be happy about how long we've been gone. Sent us to fetch you home safe, he did."  
  
During the long walk home in the dark, thoughts kept tumbling round and round in Rosie's head. 'They weren't taken by the Riders! They knew something was going to happen. Sam, Frodo and his cousins must have left before the Riders could find them! But where could they have gone? If the Riders have left the Shire, it's a good bet Sam and the others have left as well. They didn't leave through the North Gate, though. The Bounders would have seen them. But where would they have gone? The Old Forest isn't too far from Crickhollow. Would they have gone in there? Nothing good ever happens in that place, or so they say! But, Mr. Merry was with them. The Brandybucks have been tending the Hedge for more years than anyone can remember. He wouldn't be afraid of the Old Forest!'  
  
Without realizing it, Rosie's pace was quickening along with her thoughts. Tom and Jolly were beginning to have a hard time keeping up with their spirited sister. "Come on, Rosie! Have a heart and slow down a bit. It's difficult protecting you when you won't stay with us." Tom's plea fell on deaf ears as Rosie continued her contemplations.  
  
'Why would they leave the Shire? Where would they go?' Looking around her, Rosie noticed the darkness surrounding her. On this overcast night, the only lights were the scattered stars, the far-off flicker of candles in the windows of a few distant farmhouses and Tom's lantern. She paused a moment to let Tom and Jolly catch up. 'I wonder if this has anything to do with old Mr. Bilbo. Sam said Gandalf was up at Bag End earlier this year. I'll just bet his visit has something to do with these goings on! I remember the tales about Mr. Bilbo's adventures with Gandalf all those years ago. Maybe they're with Gandalf right now. I just hope they've found some shelter. I hate to think of my poor Sam outside on such a gloomy night as this.'  
  
~*~  
  
Rosie didn't know just how close to the truth her wonderings were taking her. Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin were spending their third night in the company of a mysterious ranger called Strider. 


	2. A Pimple At Bag End

Summary: Ever wonder what was going on in The Shire while the hobbits were away?  
  
Author's Note: This is my first multi-chapter story. As of right now, I'm not sure of the exact number of chapters. I will make every effort to post at least one a month, more often if we're lucky.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor do I make any money from them. They belong completely to the Tolkien estate and their affiliates.  
  
Special thanks to Marigold, a wonderful beta, who believes in me even when I don't believe in myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marigold deserves a big round of applause and lots of hobbit snuggles for this chapter! She had to work extra hard to keep me from finishing the story before it even got started!  
  
Replies to reviews from chapter one are at the end of this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2 - A PIMPLE AT BAG END  
  
"It don't make sense, that's all! Tearin' down one mill just to put up another. And ruinin' the land 'round besides." Hamfast Gamgee sat in the kitchen of old Tom Cotton's home, drinking tea and recounting everything that had happened since last they were together. A month had gone by since Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin had disappeared from the Shire and things weren't going well in Hobbiton.  
  
"I knew that nasty Lotho Sackville-Baggins would make more trouble than he's worth. Seems to think he can order folk around just 'cause he's livin' at Bag End now. He's got a bunch'a dirty-lookin' men up there building the new mill and it looks to be full'a wheels and other outlandish contraptions. Some of them men's building houses at the end of Bagshot Row, on that Lotho's say so. Big, ugly, tall things they be, with square windows and long, narrow doors ta boot. Not low and cozy like your place here. I would'na live in one a those things if they made me!" The gaffer drained his tea and banged the mug down on the table.  
  
Tom poured the last of the tea into the gaffer's mug and said, "Hamfast, there ain't nuthin' we can do 'bout old Pimple tearin' down and buildin' on his own land. And he sure seems to have a lot of it! Folks knew there had to be some land down in the Southfarthing inherited from his Da, but no one knew he'd bought up Sandyman's mill and the land surrounding. I hear he's been buyin' up all the mills and leaf plantations he can get. What I don't understand is where the money's comin' from."  
  
Tom filled his pipe and offered some leaf to Hamfast. They drank tea and smoked in silence for a while. After a few minutes the gaffer, watching the smoke rising around his head, made a startling announcement, "Nice to have a pinch of Old Toby. You'd do well to conserve as much as you can. They say some of them ruffians that Pimple brought into the Shire have been seen on the old road over Sarn Ford way. Carryin' barrels of leaf out of the Southfarthing by all accounts. I'm bettin' that's where the money come from. I went with Goldie to market the other day with a mind to pick up a bit o' leaf. There weren't a scrap of Old Toby to be found. Had to settle for a pinch o' Longbottom left over from last year's harvest."  
  
After a few moments of stunned silence, old Tom turned to Rosie, who had been sitting in the corner, working her way through the mending basket and quietly listening to the conversation, "Rosie, be a good girl and fix the gaffer and me another pot of tea. Then, go fetch your brother. It's time you were headin' to the Dragon for your shift and Jolly'll walk with you."  
  
"Da! It's been weeks since those riders in black were seen in the Shire. I think I can walk to and from the inn on my own. It's not that far!"  
  
"Now, lass. You'll be doin' as I say! I don't like you working at that place these days. If you want to be working there, you'll let one of your brothers walk with you. It's not safe anymore with all those dirty ruffians hanging 'bout. Things aren't the same as they was. It's just not natural to feel unsafe here in the heart of the Shire, but that's the way it is right now."  
  
"Yes, Da. Just remember your promise. I want to keep my job. Mr. Goodbody needs me more than ever, now that Magnolia's gone off to stay with her kin in Needlehole." And with that Rosie set the fresh pot of tea on the table and hurried out the door to find Jolly.  
  
"That be a fiery lass you got there, Tom. She and my Goldie are closer than ever now my Sam's gone missin'. Been quite a comfort to Goldie these last few weeks, she has." said the gaffer.  
  
"And the other way about, unless I'm mistaken. What about you, Hamfast? How're you holding up now that your Sam's gone?" Although he tried for a look of nonchalance, Tom's face couldn't hide the concern he felt for his old friend.  
  
The gaffer paused a moment then said "Well, I'll tell ya. With poor old Hiram passed on now, the widow Rumble has moved back to her old family place on Bagshot Row. I figured with the place bein' empty for so long she needed a bit of help with repairs and such. I'm also helpin'to get her bit of vegetable patch goin' though it's late in the year. Seein' as I'm her closest neighbor, I thought it would be kindly for me to help her out a bit. Must say it's eased my mind considerable to be helpin' her in her time of need. She's been quite a comfort to me as well."  
  
With that, the gaffer pushed his chair back and stood up. "That reminds me, I've got to be gettin' myself back home. Pansy's cookin' a fine noon piece for us today. Mushroom pie with peas and potatoes! Don't want to be missin' that. My thanks to you Tom."  
  
Farmer Cotton laughed at the gaffer's retreating back. "So, it's 'Pansy' now, is it? Well, enjoy your lunch and I'll see you in a few days."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm telling you Jolly, it's not just leaf that's leaving the Shire by way of Sarn Ford these days. I went to market with Goldie last week, and there's lots of things that will be missing from the table this winter if something isn't done about it. There's rumours Lotho Sackville-Baggins has been shipping off the entire harvests of several farms he owns in the Southfarthing. He's been paying for any damages his men do, but that doesn't replace the products missing from the market.  
  
Jolly looked at Rosie askance. "But, how can this be true? And why do the farmers put up with it?"  
  
Rosie and Jolly were walking along the side of the road leading from their farmhouse to The Green Dragon. Signs of autumn were all around. The leaves on the trees were vivid shades of orange, yellow and red. The grass underfoot was a dry and tired gold. Abandoned bird nests could be seen in those trees whose leaves had already fallen to the ground.  
  
After taking a hard look around at their surroundings, Rosie went on, "According to what I heard at the Dragon, Lotho made deals with the farmers back about a month ago. Bought up their farms and their crops before anyone knew what was going on. The farmers have to accept it because they already made the deals, but that don't make it right. When they sold off their crops they didn't know that they were taking food out of the mouths of Shirefolk. We've got to do something about it, Jolly. Not everyone is lucky enough to live the way we do, with our own livestock and acres of crops to fall back on. Winter's coming on soon and some folks might actually go hungry."  
  
Shocked by what he was hearing, Jolly said, "What can we do? We're just two young Hobbits. We'd have to have a lot of folks to help if we're to stop these things happening, and this is the Shire. I sure can't see anyone standing up to Pimple's ruffians."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to let anyone go hungry if I can help it!" Rosie stated defiantly. "There has to be something that we can do. I hear all kinds of things in The Green Dragon. No one pays much attention to me because I'm a lass. Maybe I can find out what Pimple is up to. And I can try to find out who needs help and who's got help to give. Between the two of us, we could gather together as many folks as possible. Maybe a network of sorts, to help those as need it and maybe even to disrupt Lotho's efforts as much as possible. Perhaps we can keep Lotho from doing too much mischief until something can be done about him."  
  
"You've really given this a lot of thought." Jolly had come to a dead stop in the road and was looking admiringly at his twin. "Why haven't you mentioned these things before now? If you really think we could do something if we got folks organized, I'll talk to Nick, Nibs and Tom. I'm sure they'll want to help. But what about Ma and Da? We should probably let them in on what's going on as well."  
  
"Come on Jolly, let's keep walking. I'm going to be late for work." Rosie began walking again. "I'm not sure about Ma and Da. If they knew I was collecting information and such down at The Dragon, they won't want me to keep working. Da's not happy about me going down there every day as it is. Talking to Nick, Nibs and Tom's a good idea though. I'll talk to Goldie Gamgee and Angelica Baggins. I know they'll want to get involved."  
  
"And what about Sancho Proudfoot and Wilbur Chubb? They'll want to help, too." Jolly was starting to get excited at the idea of going behind the back of Lotho Sackville-Baggins. "We're going to need to set up a meeting somewhere. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
By this time they had arrived at The Green Dragon and had to end the conversation. "We'll talk more about it tonight, all right, Jolly? If I don't get in there and get busy, Mr. Goodbody'll have my hide and then where will we be? Go ahead and talk to your friends and see how they feel. We can go from there." Rosie pecked Jolly on the cheek and disappeared into the inn.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a quiet afternoon at The Green Dragon. Aside from a few merchants coming in for the noon meal or afternoon tea, the place was mostly deserted. Rosie took advantage of the quiet to have a hushed conversation with Sarah Goodbody, Mr. Goodbody's daughter and a dear friend to Rosie.  
  
"Sarah, you've been so busy in the kitchen lately, you haven't heard what the customers are talking about. Apparently Lotho Sackville-Baggins has been shipping all the crops from his farms out of the Shire. The only things coming into the market these days are from farms in the North and West Farthings. At this rate, things are going to get tight when winter is at its worst."  
  
In the quiet of the kitchen, heads close together so they wouldn't be overheard, Sarah replied, "They've been saying the same thing at market. I'm not sure what we're going to do, Rosie, but there wasn't a mushroom delivery from Bamfurlong last week. If we don't get a fresh supply soon, we'll have to switch to inferior mushrooms from the North Farthing or stop serving them to the customers altogether."  
  
"Jolly and me are talking to everyone we know who might be able to help. I think if something isn't done soon, there are hobbits right here in Bywater and Hobbiton who are going to feel the pinch come winter. We're going to try to set up a network of sorts, to match up those who need help with those who have help to give. The Green Dragon is the perfect place to hear news and gossip. Are you willing to help us out, Sarah?" Rosie eyes darted around the room, suddenly nervous, in case they were being watched.  
  
"You can count on me, Rosie. I don't much like the way things." A commotion from the dining room interrupted their conversation and when Mr. Goodbody bustled through the door the sounds became clear.  
  
"No one's going to come in and take my crops without a never-you-mind! I'll sic my dogs on 'em if they try!" Through the door they could see Farmer Grubb standing up at his table, waving a mug of ale in all directions. The other farmers sitting at the table were nodding their heads up and down in agreement. An odd assortment of empty mugs and cups littered the table top.  
  
"Have you two been gossiping in the kitchen all this time? Sarah, go and find your Ma, things are starting to pick up around here. Rosie, that group of farmers arrived just as dusk was coming on and they're getting rowdier by the minute. See if you can't get them to eat something. Maybe that'll settle 'em down a bit." Mr. Goodbody looked harried and near to collapse.  
  
"All right, Mr. Goodbody. I'm sorry I was gone so long. Why don't you go find a place to sit down and rest for a few minutes? You look like you could do with a meal yourself. I'll take care of everything out there, don't you worry." Rosie led him to a table in the back room and then hustled out to see what she could do.  
  
"Farmer Grubb, you look like you could do with a plate of sautéed mushrooms and bacon. What do you say? And, how about the rest of you? It's about time for supper; shall I bring a plate for everyone? Then you can all tell me exactly what I missed before I got here."  
  
Rosie's head was spinning as she headed to the kitchen to place the orders. 'Of course! The farmers are going to want to help out as well. It's their crops that are being taken. Maybe letting Ma and Da into our group isn't such a bad idea after all. These farmers will listen to Da before they'll listen to Jolly and me.'  
  
~*~  
  
While Rosie served mushrooms and bacon to farmers in The Green Dragon; Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were sitting down to a similar meal in Rivendell along with the rest of their newly formed Fellowship. While they ate, they discussed travel plans and wondered how much longer they would have to wait for Elrond's scouts to return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FyrDrakken: I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning of my story. Rosie's tale was just begging to be told. Hopefully it will be an exciting ride!  
  
Baylor: Wow! Praise from the master. I am so totally going to cherish this review! This was indeed the first chapter. Hopefully there will be several more in the months to come! I hope you enjoy each as much as the first.  
  
sam: Thank you! It's been more than a month since I last posted, but I'm hoping this chapter was worth the wait.  
  
Gentle Hobbit: Thank you so much for a lovely review. I think Rosie is going to take us on a truly exciting adventure.  
  
Shirebound: I'm excited, too, but also a little nervous. And you picked out two of my favorite passages! Thank you! (Eeep! A review from shirebound!)  
  
hobbity: Just wait. I'm going to tell you more than you could possibly read in the last chapters! 


End file.
